


of tea and something forgotten

by crooked_theory



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crooked_theory/pseuds/crooked_theory
Summary: silent conversation over tea.





	of tea and something forgotten

_"it was never easy,"_

was what the older always said. for quite some time, he would only blink in confusion. but times brighten him, and he almost read the other's mind in a blink of eye. theme park or lonely road. deserted or too crowded. lost and collided, trapped between his ideal and what society wanted him to be. pouring tea, no sugar. sometimes over an iced coffee. when the older was too occupied in his small world, or when he laughed, showing him his blinding smile. he knew he was getting there, arriving, in the older's lalaland. to give him, even just a little, what he actually deserved, remind him more of what he almost forgot, and to wake him up. perhaps a little attention, affection. and then much more. fingers touch, soft whisper, reassuring hug. then one day the older just rest his chin on his shoulder. small gesture, big impact. fall in love is easy, but to open someone’s heart is a different matter. he tries, everyday. the older is smiling. it’s enough sometimes, other time he just want to wrap him in a big hug. still less than what his mind was always intended to, but still count.

**Author's Note:**

> gyuhan drabble, just because.  
> find me on twitter @airheadpup :)


End file.
